blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Orsi Orfai
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Male |affinity= Fire Magic |age= 55 |birthday= March 22nd |sign= Aries |height= 180 cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= |hair= Grey |family= |occupation= Priest |squad= |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= Hage |manga= Chapter 1 |anime= Episode 1 |jva= Kazuki Nakao; Youji Ueda (OVA) |eva= Brian Mathis, Sonny Strait (Episode 13) }} is the priest in Hage and the foster father of Asta and Yuno. Appearance Orsi is a middle aged man with short, gray hair and typical priest attire. Personality Orsi is shown to treat the orphans as his children. He is a good, honest and hardworking man, who tries to instill morality and virtues into the children he is responsible for. He is shown to be very proud of Asta and Yuno for their quick rise in the ranks of the Magic Knights, as well as overjoyed in their generosity for sending most of their monthly wages to the village church, allowing them to properly repair the old building and finally buy enough food for everyone to eat filling meals every day. He openly says if Asta or Yuno ever wishes to return to Hage, the church will always be their home. In spite of his virtues, he is also somewhat vain, easily offended and overly dramatic, demanding to know why Asta never mentions him in his letters home. Biography One morning, Orsi discovers Asta and Yuno on the doorstep of the church in Hage. He takes them in and raises them with the help of Sister Lily. Fifteen years later, Orsi attends the yearly Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony. He is shocked when Asta does not receive a grimoire while Yuno receives a four-leaf clover. Afterwards Orsi heads back to the church to prepare a feast. Six months later, Father and Lily visit Drouot and ask about Asta's grimoire, but the old man admits to being clueless about it. Several months later, the villagers of Hage are left confused after the kingdom is saved from the Arrows of Judgment and the demon skeleton shines with light. They watch as a dungeon rises over the skeleton and passes overhead. A possessed Purple Orca then attacks the villagers. Orsi is struck by the elf's poisonous plants, leaving Lily to defend the orphans. When the Demon-Slayer Sword fails to dispel the poison, Asta draws his new sword, which overflows with Anti Magic and nullifies the poison in Orsi and the other villagers. Orsi is overjoyed to see his foster sons again and is shocked when they immediately fly away. A few days later, Orsi is aghast to read the newspaper article about Asta's trial and refuses to believe it. Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Orsi uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate fire. Equipment *'Magic Broom': Orsi uses a magic broom as a mode of transportation. Trivia *Orsi ranked #69 in the second popularity poll. *Orsi's favorite things are super-hearty meat dishes and the children of the church. References Navigation Category:Human Category:Clover Kingdom citizens Category:Fire Magic users